1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a dispensing system for the release of a volatile material from a container, and more particularly, to a standardized solenoid activated valve system that includes a variable geometry flow adapter adapted to receive a variable geometry spray insert therein for the release of a volatile material from an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense a variety of possible volatile materials such as air fresheners, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, and the like. The volatile material is stored under compression and a release valve on the aerosol container controls release of the volatile material. The release valve is activated by actuation of a valve stem through which the volatile material flows. Activation of the release valve may be accomplished by an automated system, for example, by a solenoid attached to a control circuit and a source of power.
Numerous volatile materials exist, which may have different fluid properties, for example, the volatility, the viscosity, the surface tension, or any other property of a fluidic volatile material may be different. Therefore, each of the possible volatile materials may benefit from a different dispensing system geometry for optimal dispensing. However, a dispensing system comprising a customized solenoid activated valve for optimal dispensing of each type of volatile material may become cost prohibitive. A solution is presently provided, which includes a standardized solenoid activated valve that includes one or more economically producible variable geometry adapters that are adapted to be replaceable and to receive any of a variety of economically producible variable geometry spray inserts.